You put a spell on me
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Cada noche las luces del escenario iluminaban sobre una coqueta figura de cabellera rojo fuego, su voz, su porte seductor, la manera prepotente en la que veía a todos habia cautivado a los clientes y también a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. [AU- Drag Queen] [OsoChoro]


**You put a spell on me.**

Un One-Shot de este Au tan extraño. En realidad no me habia llamado la atencion, pero de pronto una idea salvaje golpeo mi cabeza y tuve que esccribirla.

Gracias a Dan que no me regaño aunque la etiquete en una publicación fea.

Espero que les guste.

 **Nota:No sé si escribí bien los nombres, espero que sí. En caso de que me equivocara ¡Lo siento! culpen a Google traductor por eso XD.**

 **Resumen:** Cada noche las luces del escenario iluminaban sobre una coqueta figura de cabellera rojo fuego, su voz, su porte seductor, la manera prepotente en la que veía a todos habia cautivado a los clientes y también a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. [AU- Drag Queen] [OsoChoro]

* * *

 **You put a spell on me.**

 **One-Shot**

El lugar estaba casi lleno, el negocio iba viento en popa. El club contaba con buenas bebidas, proporcionaba también espectáculos que habían ido ganando fama poco a poco, todo habia empezado como un pequeño proyecto entre dos amigos talentosos, pero con pocos recursos que habían tenido que hacer de todo para juntar el dinero.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu eran los nombres de la pareja, habían sido amigos desde la secundaria cuando se encontraron tocando Jazz en el club de música. Pasaron el tiempo entre piano, saxofón y letras cantadas por artistas femeninas, la primera vez que habían hablado sobre la idea del club "Fever" habia sido también en su época de secundaria, cuando entre broma y broma terminaron usando el vestuario femenino de la obra escolar y cantando canciones de Jazz suave mientras se contoneaban de manera exagerada por el escenario.

Habían descubierto que aquello de hecho no les desagradaba, inventaron a sus alter egos juntos, aun no tenían un nombre para ellas pero estaban seguros que serian unas divas sobre el escenario. Una de cabello rojo y la otra de cabello azul, hielo y fuego, una combinación que atraía miradas hacia el escenario.

Red y Blue, por un tiempo se les conoció por ese nombre cuando trabajaban para Iyami, un hombre con un un intento de bar Drag Queen (con ropa horrible y pelucas que parecían sacadas de la basura y posiblemente asi era) Fue le primero en darles un trabajo y aun si la paga era no tan buena, tenían el sueño de juntar el dinero suficiente para poner su propio negocio.

Ahorrar dinero para abrir un club donde se vestirían con ropa de mujeres, no muchos entenderían ese sueño, las miradas de desagrado hacia ellos eran pan de cada día y los abusos físicos les habían hecho abandonar la escuela. Las relaciones de ambos habían terminado más pronto de lo que imaginaron, las chicas simplemente no entendían como a un chico le gustaría llevar ropa de mujer. Los tacharon de enfermos.

"Las mujeres no son la gran cosa, además nos vemos jodidamente más lindos que ellas" Decía Osomatsu cada vez que alguno era rechazado por alguna chica y por un tiempo parecía que serian ellos dos contra el mundo, por siempre.

Hasta que un misterioso hombre apareció en la vida de Karamatsu.

Su amigo no compartió muchos detalles sobre lo que paso con ese sujeto o la relación que tenían, pero pronto Osomatsu se entero que ese misterioso hombre los habia patrocinado y su sueño se hizo realidad en un club al que llamaron "Fever".

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Al principio eran solo los dos como estrellas principales, unos músicos que tocaban jazz suave toda la noche hasta que las estrellas hacían su aparición.

Red se habia convertido en Madame Legend, mientras que Blue era ahora Monroe Lameman.

Habia noches en las que Karamatsu tocaba el saxofón mientras Madam Legend cantaba y se contoneaba con coquetería por el escenario, algunas otras noches era Osomatsu quien tocaba el piano mientras Monroe deleitaba a todos con sus movimientos sensuales y su potente voz. Tenían una regla de que solo una Drag debía estar sobre el escenario a la vez, para asi no tener peleas sobre quien llamaba más la atención.

Casi un año después de abrir el negocio Karamatsu fue "secuestrado" por su patrocinador.

—Que envidia, yo también quisiera que me secuestrara un hombre guapo y me llevara a Italia. —Se quejó Osomatsu, tenia a Karamatsu por el teléfono y revisaba algunas solicitudes de empleo sentado en la barra.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar seguramente no te gustaría. No tengo quejas de que quiera presumir a Monroe, él ayudo a que se convirtiera en la diva que es ahora, pero anoche me estaba coqueteando ¡A mi, a Karamatsu no a Monroe! —Karamatsu parecía nervioso del otro lado de la linea.

—Tal vez porque de verdad le gustas. Ya sabes, todo tú, con Monroe incluida. —Dijo el mayor descartando algunas solicitudes, porque a su parecer "eran muy feas".

—¿Estas loco? ¿Estas drogado? ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

—No seas idiota, Karamatsu. ¿Tan difícil se te hace aceptar que le gustas a alguien? Digo, deberías estar agradecido de encontrar a una persona que no crea que eres un bicho raro solo porque te gusta ser Monroe a veces.

—P-pero no hay manera de que yo pueda gustarle... —Seguía en negación.

—Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero el italiano tiene cara de que quiere follarte duro, estés o no usando a Monroe. —Podía escuchar que del otro lado su amigo murmuraba "No, no puede ser". Suspiró, a veces su amigo era dolorosamente despistado. Puso el tono más serio que podía. —¿Acaso no has visto como te mira cuando estas en el escenario? A ti, al hombre del saxofón y sí, también a la diva de Monroe. Pero son la misma persona, ella tiene algo de ti, tu tienes algo de ella y ese Don babea por ambos.

—Osomatsu... ¿Estas borracho?

—¡Solo pregúntale directamente! Posiblemente él crea que esta saliendo contigo y tú no estas eres un tarado despistado. De verdad que eres un caso, si yo encontrara a una persona asi nunca... —Osomatsu se quedo callado cuando su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos orbes esmeralda que le veían con timidez.

—¿Osomatsu...? —Karamatsu lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la linea, pero Osomatsu no podía apartar la mirada de aquel desconocido.

—Disculpe, no quería interrumpir. Vi su anuncio de empleo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para...

—Estas contratado. —Dijo de inmediato, desde luego se gano un regaño por parte de Karamatsu por dejarlo colgado.

Por el tiempo en el que Karamatsu estaría fuera Osomatsu decidió contratar a una nueva Drag para que alternara con él, contrato de inmediato a un tímido chico llamado Choromatsu sin siquiera pedir ver antes a su alter ego. Por suerte para él Princess Gyokuro resulto ser hermosa, con sus kimonos coloridos y su cabello aqua esponjado.

No cantaba ni tocaba jazz, pero habia cautivado a los clientes con su habilidad para tocar el koto y música tradicional japonesa, esto atrajo nuevos clientes al club, una vez que Karamatsu regreso los tres acordaron hacer a Choromatsu y Princess Gyokuro parte del personal de manera permanente.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Fue casi un año después cuando la relación de jefe/ empleado que tenían Osomatsu y Choromatsu empezó a ponerse extraña. Osomatsu era un coqueto por naturaleza y Madame Legend lo era aun más, clientes, músicos, empleados nadie parecía estar fuera de la mira de la diva de cabellera rojo fuego, se habia ganado algunas amenazas cuando en medio de un espectáculo casi habia besado a Karamatsu, los clientes estaban emocionados pero el novio de su amigo no estaba muy contento con eso.

Ya que no podía molestar a Karamatsu (porque tenia un novio altamente peligroso que tenia armas y matones) puso sus ojos en su otro compañero.

Todo empezó como pequeñas bromas, como si se tratase de un juego de niños. Levantarle el kimono para ver si tenia ropa interior, dándole una palmada en el trasero cada vez que lo tenia enfrente y atraparlo en un kabe-don solo para ver su expresión nerviosa.

Pronto aquellas palmadas en el trasero se convirtieron en apretones, en manos recorriendo las largas piernas contrarias, su cuerpo reteniendo a Choromatsu contra la pared sus labios a penas tocando la piel descubierta de sus hombros y su cuello, pero no pasaba nada más. Sin nada tan intimo como un beso, sus cuerpos se frotaban pero era solo un poco.

Como si fuesen unos adolescentes tímidos. Pero Choromatsu sabia que no era por eso, no era timidez o miedo de hacer algo más, era que Osomatsu en realidad no estaba interesado. No parecía estar interesado en nadie.

Entonces pensar en que era tratado igual que todos los demás hacia que el menor creara más barreras, que se volviera más frío y que rechazara cualquier tipo de avance de Osomatsu. Porque ese idiota de sonrisa ladina sin duda le rompería el corazón y Choromatsu habia pasado ya por demasiadas amorosas para resistir una más.

El cambio de actitud de su empleado no paso desapercibida para Osomatsu, si bien al principio a penas notó los cambios poco a poco fueron haciéndose más y más evidentes.

Choromatsu huyendo de él cada vez que se quedaban a solas, Princess Gyokuro abandonado el escenario a penas aparecía Madame Legend, sus miradas ya ni siquiera se encontraban en las reuniones para decidir el programa de la semana.

—No entiendo porque Choromatsu esta evitándome. —Se quejó Osomatsu, aun tenia la ropa de su espectáculo pero se habia quitado la peluca a penas llegó al vestidor. Karamatsu/ Monroe le lanzo una mirada por el espejo, estaba a la mitad de su rutina de maquillaje asi que trato de no distraerse mucho.

—¿Por qué será?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Acaso tu lo sabes? —El mayor se cruzo de brazos, dejándose caer de manera descuidada sobre el sillón, su vestido se habia atorado en el tacón de punta de su zapatilla y habia rasgado un poco la tela de chalis, Osomatsu gruñó lanzando la peluca roja hacia la pared.¡Ese día nada le estaba saliendo bien!

Monroe termino su delineado perfecto antes de girarse hacia su compañero, que arrojara asi su peluca lo hacia un asunto serio ya que Osomatsu siempre cuidaban bien de sus cosas del trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente?

—¡Te digo que Choromatsu esta evitándome! Ya me habia dado cuenta antes, pero justo hace un momento cuando quise ayudarlo a subir al escenario me ignoro completamente. Me dejó con la mano estirada y casi se cae, porque seguramente aun tiene mal el tobillo, pero prefiere estamparse contra el suelo antes de tomar mi mano. —Osomatsu refunfuño cruzando los brazos otra vez.

Habían pasado algo dos noches antes, Choromatsu (Princess Gyokuro) fue atacado por un fan que subió al escenario, el menor habia caído mal perdiendo una sandalia de plataforma y torciéndose un tobillo al tratar de sostenerse. Al final el asunto hubiera terminado en un tobillo herido, un kimono desordenado y un susto de muerte, pero Osomatsu que estaba por subir al escenario se olvido por un momento de su papel de Madame Legend y se abalanzo contra el hombre golpeándolo, aun cuando logro tirarlo al suelo continuo dando puñetazos a su rostro hasta hacerlo desmayar.

Después de eso Osomatsu se habia ganado algunos fans que querían que Madame Legend los azotara, quizás pensando que aquello habia sido parte del show, pero Karamatsu sabía que si no hubiera detenido a su amigo hubiera pasado algo aun peor. Desde ese día Osomatsu estaba más irritado de lo normal.

Karamatsu suspiró, tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando desde hacia un tiempo, pero las reacciones de Osomatsu en los últimos días le habían hecho confirmar sus sospechas. Quizás esta era una de esas cosas que uno no puede ver hasta que alguien más hace que lo note, como cuando su amigo le hizo darse cuenta la forma en la que el italiano (que ahora era su novio) lo veía.

—Choromatsu te gusta. —No era una pregunta y Osomatsu le dedico una mirada que parecía decir "Eso es obvio, idiota". Karamatsu frunció el ceño y continuó —Y por lo que se ve, tal vez a él le gustas también.

—¿Si le gusto porque me ignora y me evita como si yo fuese una plaga?

—Porque eres un idiota. —Volvió la mirada al espejo para acomodarse la peluca. —Eres como el chico que gritaba lobo. Te la pasaste haciéndole bromas y coqueteando en forma de juego, asi que ahora seguro piensa que sigues con tus juegos.

—Es que antes si era solo para jugar... ¿Cuando se pusieron serias las cosas?

—Eso solo lo sabes tú, pero para mi empezó a ser obvio cuando casi matas a ese tipo que trato de sobrepasarse con él. —Casi le dan escalofríos cuando recuerda la mirada salvaje de su amigo, aunque tal vez la ropa ligera que lleva también tenga que ver en ese estremecimiento.

—Me molestó que alguien que no fuese yo tratara de tocarlo...Yo solo... ¡Aghh, no sé! —Osomatsu se revolvió el cabello con frustración. —¡Nunca me habia sentido asi por nadie!

—¿Has tratado de decirle como te sientes? —Monroe terminó de arreglar un adorno con flor blanca en su cabello (regalo preciado de su novio y un amuleto de la buena suerte) y se puso de pie.

—¿Cuando, si me evita desde hace meses?... Además no sé que debería decirle, no soy bueno con las palabras... o con los sentimientos... o viviendo. Pero especialmente no soy bueno hablando de lo que siento.

—Oh cariño. —Dijo Karamatsu ya en su papel de Monroe. —¿Quien dice que solo hablando se transmiten las cosas? Ahora vístete que te necesito en el piano.

Esa noche mientras tocaba el piano y observaba a Monroe cantar una suave melodía dedicada exclusivamente para el italiano, Osomatsu entendió lo que su amigo habia querido decirle.

Su amigo seguramente no podría decir todas esas cosas directamente, pero no tenia que hacerlo, la canción lo decía todo por él.

 _ **Hold me close and hold me fast**_

 _ **the magic spell you cast**_

 _ **this is la vie en rose**_

 _ **when you kiss me heaven sighs**_

 _ **and though i close my eyes**_

 _ **i see la vie en rose.**_

 _ **when you press me to your heart**_

 _ **i'm in a world apart**_

 _ **a world where roses bloom**_

 _ **and when you speak, angels sing from above**_

 _ **everyday words seem to turn into love songs**_

 _ **give your heart and soul to me**_

 _ **and life will always be la vie en rose.**_

Y la sonrisa de Don, la mirada enamorada de Karamatsu, aun cuando habia más clientes apreciando el espectáculo parecía que solo existían ellos dos en ese momento. Osomatsu se distrajo un poco,se equivoco en las notas finales pero a la pareja no pareció importarle, estaban perdidos en una embelesada mirada de amor.

Osomatsu sintió un poco de envidia, pero habia entendido lo que su amigo decía. Claro que ni él ni su Madame Legend cantarían una canción tan cursi como "La vie en rose".

Pero tenia la canción de jazz perfecta.

A penas termino la función se apresuro a alcanzar a Choromatsu antes de que este se fuera. Alcanzo a detenerlo cuando iba por la salida de empleados.

—Choromatsu. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Lo siento, tengo un compromiso justo ahora. B-buenas noches. —Apresuro el paso por el callejón, el mayor no trato de detenerlo, Choromatsu era ágil cuando se lo proponía y lograría escapar y corre lejos antes de que pudiera decir nada. Optó entonces por hablar desde el marco de la puerta.

—Choromatsu. Mañana, la canción que cantara mañana Madame Legend, estará dedicada solo para ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —El menor se detuvo girándose para encarar a su jefe.

—Mañana lo entenderás. Espera ansioso que es una muestra de lo que realmente pienso de ti. —le dedico un guiño antes de entrar de nuevo y cerrar la puerta.

Choromatsu se quedo pasmado, viendo la puerta cerrada y con un nerviosismo que seguramente no lo dejaría dormir.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La noche habia llegado, como era de suponerse Choromatsu no habia podido dormir la noche anterior. Se habia encontrado solo una vez con Osomatsu y este solo le habia saludado como todos los días. Su espectáculo era el primero en esa noche asi que después de terminar en el escenario como Princess Gyokuro regreso a los vestidores.

Estaba empezando a pensar que se trataba de otra broma, pero antes de que pudiera deprimirse Karamatsu (su segundo jefe) apareció delante de él pidiéndole que fuera a ayudarlo, termino de quitarse el maquillaje y guardo sus cosas para el día siguiente, entonces como su jefe le habia indicado fue hasta el lugar del publico, escondiéndose entre las mesas de atrás. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Karamatsu apareció buscándolo como loco y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo hasta una de las mesas principales, justo la que estaba delante del escenario y que estaba reservada para ese misterioso hombre de traje blanco que parecía tener una apasionada relación con el portador de Monroe.

—Don te ha prestado su lugar...Solo por esta noche. Disfruta el espectáculo.—Susurró Karamatsu dedicándole un guiño.

Las manos de Choromatsu estaban sudando y estaba casi seguro que estaba temblando ligeramente, puso las manos en las rodillas tratando de detener ese tic que tenia de mover la pierna cuando estaba nervioso y mantuvo la mirada en sus pies hasta que los aplausos se escucharon.

Levantó la mirada encontrando a Madame Legend en el escenario. Tenia un vestido diferente, con el mismo porte elegante remplazando el escote cuello en v por uno tipo corazón y un corte que dejaba al descubierto una de sus largas piernas enfundadas en sus pantimiedias naturales, largos guantes de encaje rojo adornaban sus manos. El reemplazo en el piano (que era un chico que tocaba cuando Osomatsu estaba en el escenario y que Choromatsu estaba casi seguro que su nombre era Atsushi) empezó a tocar, pero se detuvo cuando Madame levanto la palma, señal de que se detuviera.

—Esta noche quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial. —La mirada escarlata se detuvo en Choromatsu, sus largas pestañas postizas se agitaron ligeramente. —Son mis sentimientos hacia ti, asi que atento.

Choromatsu trago.

La música empezó a sonar, el contrabajo empezó con las notas y fue seguido del saxofón tocando una sensual melodía, la estrella en el escenario contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo del saxofón

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**

Las manos de Madame Legend recorrieron lentamente el micrófono, simulando una suave caricia.

 **If I can't have you, I can pretend I do,**

 **Because no one makes me feel the way you do.** —Levanto la mano en dirección a Choromatsu.

 **Whenever you touch me** , —Regresó las manos a su cuerpo, recorriendo despacio su torso. — **I sink into my knees** ,

 **Oh won't you please,** —Hizó una seña con el dedo indice. **—come and visit me.**

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,**

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**

El solo de saxofón empezó y la diva vestida de rojo aprovecho el momento para bajar lentamente del escenario, encaminadose hacia la mesa principal.

 **You put a spell on me without asking me,** —Cantó las ultimas lineas frente a Choromatsu, casi hablándole al oído.

 **You so impolitely walked into my dreams,**

 _ **You so impolitely walked into my dreams.**_

La ultima linea fue un susurro que culmino con un suave toque de los labios de Madame Legend sobre la comisura de la boca contraria. La cara de Choromatsu podía competir con la peluca rojo fuego que llevaba Osomatsu en ese momento.

Cuando las funciones terminaron Osomatsu regreso a los vestidores donde un tímido Choromatsu esperaba por él. Al verlo la sonrisa del mayor se hizo más grande, más sincera.

—A-antes de que digas algo estúpido, porque seguro dirás algo estúpido... —Empezó a hablar el menor. —¿De quien eran los sentimientos de la canción? ¿De Madame Legend? ¿O de Osomatsu? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Si sabes que somos la misma persona ¿verdad? —El mayor enarco la ceja, pero al ver la expresión seria que le dedico el menor dio un gran suspiro. —De mi, como Osomatsu y como Madame Legend, de mi yo como hombre, de mi yo como personaje...de todo mi ser. ¡Argh! —Se revolvió el cabello con frustración antes de avanzar lo poco que le quedaba para tomar a Choromatsu entre sus brazos y sus bocas se unieron un beso, salvaje, dulce, como lo era Osomatsu, la dualidad en persona.

Y en ese beso trato de dejar sus sentimientos, de expresar todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

"Me gustas demasiado." "Estoy asustado porque nunca habia sentido lo que siento por ti."

Cuando el beso termino ambos se vieron a los ojos, pupilas dilatadas, respiraciones agitadas y el palpitar de sus corazones desbocados.

—¿Lo has entendido? —Preguntó Osomatsu, sus mejillas rojas, la mueca de preocupación en su rostro reflejaba su inexperiencia en ese complicado tema del amor.

Choromatsu suspiro, su mejillas sonrojadas y su mente llena de miedo y regocijo. Estar enamorado era algo sumamente confuso, pero sabia que se arrepentiría toda su vida si no tomaba el riesgo.

Sus manos tomaron el rostro del mayor y suavemente lo atrajo de nuevo para besarle, esta vez sin el salvajismo del beso anterior pero con un nuevo sentimiento que llenaba el pecho de ambos.

Cada noche las luces del escenario iluminaban sobre una coqueta figura de cabellera rojo fuego, su voz, su porte seductor, la manera prepotente en la que veía a todos habia cautivado a los clientes y también a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero era este tímido chico el que se habia ganado el corazón de la diva de rojo.

El destino que los habia unido era como un hechizo de amor.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Tal vez luego escriba la parte de Don x Monroe/Karamatsu.**

 **Si les gusto comenten y he dejado un dibujo que hice en mi pagina, por si quieren pasarse por alli.**

Saludos~


End file.
